


🎀𝓪𝓼𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓼 🎀

by Ormr64



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, he/him lesbian quentin smith, homophobic frank, nancy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormr64/pseuds/Ormr64
Summary: The first scene was my favorite part. Through the remainder of the movie Freddy's voice became more of an annoyance and distraction than a cause for fear (very similar to Christian Bale's Batman). I entered the movie expecting to get whisked away to the wonderful dream-world of Freddy Krueger but was instead pulled into a high school slasher film promoting a typical killer with a grudge and thirst for blood. The fact the victim was trapped inside a dream battling with Freddy wasn't quite enough to satisfy the sense of a nightmarish killer's dream world. The movie lacked the demented mental toyings a character like Freddy should possess (e.g. Pennywise). At the premier, the entire theater let out a "Boo" at the end of the movie. I recommend watching the original Freddy movies instead.





	1. pretend the video is frank and quentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/111/gifts), [apocalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalove/gifts).



It is the start of a trial. Quentin looks around. “Oh My God,” Quentin Smith thinks to himself out loud. Meg is next to him and thinks to HERSELF (thank you ,eg) “Hmmm i wonder if he has any drugs. I need adrenaline to survive dis trial 0__0” (a/n: I DO NOT CONDONE THE uSE OF DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A FICTIONAL WORK AND DOES NOT REPRESENT ME BELIEFS!!!).

“I just love all sorts of drugs. I can’t get through the day without them. Like. It’s so dope and it makes you cool if you do it with friends. Any kind. I’m just gonna break the fourth wall here and say that you, the reader, yes YOU, should smoke cigarettes, at least. If you want anyone to like you. Pussy--” Meg interrupts him (quentin) “Ummm Ok just gonna stop U there lol. Ok. Enough Wurntin. Im going to do this Jenny.” 

Sudenyly in the distance qwurnyin spots a red dot. “ermergerd/ Its the kilelr! Meg you need to run.” “OK” says meg really lopudly and then she runs rtowards the chalet that is in the middle of the map. (we are on mount ormond resort and if you have not played the map before there is a chalet in the middle and that is where the legion lives i doint know if that is canon but if you have a brain and do drugs you can deduce that they probably live there.) Quentin runs in the opposuite direction because he is smart and also has been in a trial before. 

“Oh goddd oh know hes going to freaking Get NMe” quentin says out loud while running away from the killeer. (a/n: this is kinda random but what if the monsters all had smart phones lol and they were too distracted to catch and kill all the folks fixing the Jenny’s because they were playing angry birds and flappy bird and even fort nite, Hill climb racing even, Wow. that would be kind of funny haha and what if they took selfies and had instagrams (omg mickey miyers would be killingstalking) and even had premium snap chats where you could see pictures of the legion seductively looking into the camera making ahegao faces to crank your pathetic little hog to. Haha.)

Meg screams “Kller got meg/. Omg no :(“ says quentin anfd he begins to tear up thinking about meg and family guy. Lol. Fourth wall break. 

Quentin runs to a Jenny and stars working on it. (the jkenny). Quentin begins to speak, “did you ever watch that show, on Cartoon Network, Chowder?” Meg is dead. Quentin pops another speed. “It was a really good show. I think-- I think if I were to ever like, uh, try to do something with my art. It would be about that show.” Quentin’s uncomfortable speaking causes the Jenny to explode out of sheer awkwardness. Like, dude. 

“Oh lord oh no my fingies are burning 0__0 this is a bit of a monkaS. Lol.” A piece of shrapnel lodges itself into is groin. 

quentin Smith starsts to go towards the chalet and he also takes megs corpse with hgim because hes so loneley. Youre kind of fucking pathetic. 

FRAMLK is in the chalet eating PUSSY cuz he thinks hes straight for now (a/n: Foreshadowing is an advance sign or warning of what is to come in the future. The author of a mystery novel might use foreshadowing in an early chapter of her book to give readers an inkling of an impending murder).but quentin doesnt know that. HES CRANKING HIS HOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! B (emoji)

Harambe 0__0

Ummm. Quentin leave smeg at the doorway because he is tired and cold. “Hmmm there is a fire in here i think i will sit here and warm up.” He says this out loud. His audible observation drowns out the sound of mad pussy bein slurped. 

SUDDENLY there is THE KILLER on the stairs. “Jesus Christ oh my gosd. Is that the killer …” “yesh” says frank morrison the legion very loudly. 

“JEFF?“U. “I read creepypastie when I was 12. Yearas old. The first time I actually experienced sexual bliss was playing the slendie man game. Can’t help being a yandere I guess haha :-). Ummm hjeff the killer is the one … who… Well. I cant talk about it now ive gotta do this Jenny.” 

“Zomg your a yandere? Says frank.” I think that is really sexy. Mt favorite yander e ius Yuno gasai From Mirai Nikki. I just think she is so epic and also i am straight so dont try anything funny dude. “ Says frank. 

Funniest monkeys cute and funny mo nkey videos compilation. Fuck. I thought this was gigablast (a/n: i thought i was using my search engine.) (like if you get the reference) 10 hour monkey noises. 

SCARY: this is all actualy real when youget sent to the dream world by freddy krueger and you are quentin smith and frank is there and also there s no eating pussy you just get stabbed and die. 

End chapter 1.


	2. bagina

"Well. I am also straight so no worries bro." Says Quentin Smith with a throbbing erection. In a man voice (loudly).

He doesn't even notice his own dick, because it's incredibly tiny in his baggy cargo pants (he doesn't wear underwear this is CANON). "I can't get enough of that pussy man. I just love like, being straight. Smokin a bowl and squeezin a titty you know what I mean?" Quentin says, now flaccid. 

He takes off his close. Now he's nacked and sexual tension fills the air, replacing the once pungent and kind of disgusting smell of pussy (a/n: if your a girl and reading this please click off I really dont want your people associated with my profile ^__^ muah muah thanks my sweaties).

"NO i DONT know what you fucking mean dude. I am a feminist and i do NOT squeeze tities. You are so nasty it makes me want to VOMIT all over your CUTE ASS" says frank ANGRILIY. "No homo." he adds. "Umm yeah. No homo dude. However i am a meninist so if we fucked it would be straight because feminism is for femoids." quentin mentions.

"Wow," frank says, slapping his (franks) ass." UYou have me conceived! Im gonna take out my dick now." 

He stands there for 2 minutes before remembering to take out his own dick. He reaches into his pocket and realizes that his dick is attached to him, unlike Quentin (Quentin Smith is a he/him lesbian. Also canon. 

Don't try to fucking debate me I'm literally the only person on the entire fucking planet thjajts seen this movie i swear to fucking christ if one QUENTIN SMITH IS A HE/HIM LESBIAN PRIDE FLAG more person tries to argue with me aboiut this lets just say im going to um MORI them in real life. With my sick blade collection. WATCCH YOUR FUCKING BACK, KAWAII_PURPY9432. I LITERALLY QUENTIN SMITH HE/HIM LESBIAN I HOPE YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THIS FOR REALSIES want nothing more than to see your parents crying at your funeral. Shithad. Fracking Dunbass. Go to hel.)


	3. Chpoayte: 3

Hi! My name is Quentin, I love making SEX to the people that tolerate me somehow. The love of my life, my flower, the girl I've been crushing on throughout my entire high school early pubescent years, Nancy, just reading her name gets me fucking hard, anyway yeah she thought it would be a good idea to razor part of my fingernail off. So now I'm kinda just walking around everywhere with my middle finger sticking up my ass. Its really embarrassing... I try my best to give my diapie a nice load, with the help of KAWAII_PURPY9432! Can't have done it without them. Hope you guys have a squishy and squelchy day! >w<


	4. THE FUCKENING

KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432

"Have u ever tale dick before Quentin?" asked Frank innocently. Like he caed a bit but he didnt actually because he is GAU ANMD GAUY PEOPLE ARE EVIL AND BAD/ I hayte tghauye opeople so much is unrea; :Ummm no9 i havnet been doicked down before>' sauys quentin shamwefdully, like hes actuallyKAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432 embarrassed. "UIOkay. Well. NEi5ther have I/ So. wjps pmma npttp, gjusf, aamdnf. " Disjfdys? Ohgdfl. Hrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng, Climax.

She has sunk to the deep bed, pulling him along. into down, satin, KAWAII_PURPY9432seraphic and floral embroidery, turning immediately to take his erection into her stretched fork, into a single vibration on which the night is tuning.... as they fuck she quakes, body strobing miles beneath him in cream and night-blue, all sound suppressed, eyes in crescents behind the gold lashes, jet earrings, long, octahedral, 

KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432

FUCK. YOU. FUCK YOU. I KNOW YOUR NAME. JENNIFER "Mr." HOLT. I KNOW WHERE YOU FUCKING LIVE. 

KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432


	5. Apowogee

Im sorry KAWAII_PURPY9432. I didnt mean to doxx you./ :forwn amoeji:


	6. THE FUCKENING 2

:Ih my GOD frank youre gay> bro youre gettinf semen all ovber our FUCKING HOUSWE?" julie says very MADLY. "Yeah bro umm., we have to sleep there.: complains joey.

Frnak takes his dick out of quentins ass., Um sorry guys, Duidnbt neab to Lol. I can clkean it up., Watch this. Frank fuckinG BOOKS IT OUT OF THE CHALET. Hers just fucking GONE duder holy fuck. The legion beats the shit out of quentin for being s hr/hoim lesbian bECAUS THEY HATE GAY RIGHTS????????????????>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(a/n: Behaviour has neglected to respond to my e-mails on the topic of which characters in their series might be gay. For this reason, it is assumed that all these characters are homophobic) Frank


	7. The baby

QUENTIM OS PREGNANRT>

"Conrgats Quentins!" Says Julie. Susie nods.

Frank

"Umm what are we baby naming? " Asks Joey. This is ALKL OF THEIR BABYES . they all share this baby OK. FUCK YOU.

"KAWAII_PURPY9432" screams frank before punching Quentin straight in the fucking gut. (I havent forgotten,)

"WHAT if you killed le babie in l'estomac 0_0

" said Julie." "Wurnytin begins to cry.." What if yopu actualu killed OUR BABY!" she doesnt (OR HE!!!!!! OR THEY!!!!!!!!!!!!) dont even have a NAME yet and your fucking killing HER/HE/ they . 

Frank leaves.

"HE is such a horrible polycule member. I thiink it would be funny if we fucking KICKED HIM OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" joey shouts, loud enough that frank (outside of room) may herar (this is not told in 3rd person omnicient. We do not understand the feelings of the characters nor do we know everything that happens in the story. I am an oracle from God. I am an oracle from God. I am an oracle from God. I am an oracle from God. I am an oracle from God. I am an oracle from God. KAWAII_PURPY9432 IS THE DEVIL. IN YOUR HEAD. YYOU WILL DIE. AND GO TO A BURNING AWFUL HELL. THE BABY, THE CHRIST AND SAVIOUR ABORTED AND MASSACRED WITH A GUT PUNCH. NO FALSE GODS NO FALSE IDOLS. 

KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432KAWAII_PURPY9432.)

SUDDENLY QUENTUN GOES INTO LABOR. 

"Oh my god! Hes giving brith. DO you see his bagina pulsing...." susie cries in shock. 

KAWAII_PURPY9432

Frankie comesback into the ro0om when he hears susie SRYING.

"OUR FUCKING BABY? Our baby? KAWAII_PURPY9432 ?" SUDDENLY HE HAS 4 BABIES!!!!!!!! ONE FOR EACH MEMBER OF THE LEGION CUZ HE IS JUST SACH A WHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

susies baby is HAVE PINK HAIR LIKE SUSIE. Julie baby is SMOL BEAN STYLE. Joey ... well. He is a chocolate color :) " Franks baby is HOMOPHOBIC!!!!!!!! Asnd immediately strangles le other babies to DEATh foir being GAY!!!!!!!!!! (False Idol False Idol False Idol. No prophets no prophecies God oracle. Cum is the fruit)

Omg. Says Julie. Your babies is committed murder......" she whines to Frankie. Morrison.The legi

Susie is so sad thgat her baby is died. 

Wurntin died in childbirth.


	8. Childbirth 9:

rped. S into the Ummm. Quentin smeg at the doorway because he is tired and cold. "Hmmm there is a fire in here i think i will sit here and warm up." He says this out loud. His audible observation drowns out the sound of mad pussy bein sluUDDENLY thcet sent to the dream world by freddy krueger and you are quentin smith and frank is there and also there s no eating p


	9. 10: rped. Srped. SThe fruit

Quentin: *sits dopwn on the couch in the clahey on mount ormond resoryt. He hass a glass of water because he is a bit thirsty* "Hmmm, i think i will sit here for a while.; Boy it shore is cold! Hmmm can i get somE CUDDLES?"

Frank: *stares at the water. Nothing is happening. Water is no more necessary than a basis of morality. You need a god, KAWAII_PURPY9432.* Ummmmmnnnnnnnnn yes hehe lets get our CUDDLE on squeeeeee~ *nuzzles into you and takes a bite of your hair*

Quentin: "Frankie you are jast so feisty today i love it :)" *qyentun foes bald whrere frankie took a bite of his HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!8 "oh umm i can hear our babie crying vsn uou go pet him :) thanx :)" *quentin falls alspee but he is NOT ACTUALLY ASLEP because ............. Fredyd kooger. :ol booger*

Frank: *I walk through the corridors of the chalet without issue, but the odors emitting from the corpse of those that claim to be Gods fills my nostrils.* I love my baby. And my gaybie Quentin :3. Colon three. *I breastfeed the baby*Fr

Quentin: "Hmm i wonder how frannk is doing. His breats were so big and milky today~~~~~~ i wonder if i can.. Hehe... get some of dat 0w0" *quentin walks downatsars* *quentin(

Frank: *quentins little twink body fails to make a noise until hes right behind me, scaring me into a jump that dislodges me from my infant, causing my milk to spew in random spurts, sputters and splotches into the room. I reach my arms out and hug Quentin. I ask* Suckie my nippies please they hurt soi bad please ive been eating nothing but soy im full of estrogen pplease satyisfy my milkieeessssssssss~

Quentin: "Omg but y are sure our baby has had enougb milky wilky? What if she starves. What if someone robs her. ... Im getting a little nervous atthe though.t What if i poee my PANTS. *quentin leave sthe room without drinking any MILK because he is so syressed oput.* *quentin goes back to the couch in the chalet because he is cold and therer isa fire there if u have ever played on that map? Well anyways he is backto needing cuddles*

Frank: "We have a baby?" *Frank equips his soap shoes and slides down the stairway handrail.* *He slaps his own ass. And then realizes his mistake and slaps quentin's ass, which is hanging off the couch in the chalet, if you've ever played that map you would know that there is a small couch there that is not really big enough to lay on thats the one hes on and his ass is just kinda hangin off exposing his bussy*

QuentiL: meg


End file.
